The Things We Lost in the Fire
by BLeigh93
Summary: Sad song-fic to Bastille's "Things We Lost in the Fire". The Hitachiin mansion is razed by a fire, changing HIkaru's and Kaoru's lives forever.


**This is just a one-shot that came to mind last night while I was listening to the song "Things We Lost in the Fire" by Bastille**. **If you haven't heard the song, or of Bastille, go check them out, their awesome.**

**I was just informed I couldn't have the lyrics on here (ugh) so I removed (most) of them. Instead of reading the lyrics on the page, try listening to the song while you read. **

**This is a sad song-fic that I wrote to go along with the song, so give the song a listen, give the story a read, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

_These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire _

Our house is on fire.

Our home…where we grew up, where we played together, schemed together, helped our mother with her designs together….did everything together practically….is burning before my eyes. I still am not positive how it started. Something about a fire in one of the ovens in the kitchen. All I know is Kaoru and I were sitting in our room when we smelled something burning. Then I heard someone pounding on our door. I pulled it open and all I saw was a wall of smoke and one of our maids coughing and spluttering, choking on the fumes.

I helped her up and called for Kaoru to follow. We ran as fast as we could towards the front of the house, where we were met by the fire department who helped us the rest of the way out.

And now here we are, sitting in our front courtyard by the ambulance with oxygen masks on our faces. I glance over at Kaoru to make sure he's ok; he's a lot paler than usual but I think he's fine. He's not wearing his mask though, so I yell at him to put it back on. Then I turn back to watch as the firefighters are putting out the last of the inferno. But it's too late to save our home.

* * *

It's been a month since the fire. We've since then moved in with our grandmother for the time being. I don't particularly like it, but I deal since we have nowhere else to go.

Kaoru and I had started back to school two weeks ago. I hated school right now, too many people giving us sympathetic stares. I didn't want people's sympathy. As I walk to class, I run into Tamaki and Kyouya.

"Hey Hikaru, you ready to come back to the club yet?" Tamaki questions me.

Shuffling my feet I look over at Kaoru who shakes his head, then back at Tamaki before replying, "Nah boss, Kaoru and I have a lot of work to catch up on. We'll see you later though."

As I walk away I swear I hear Tamaki ask Kyouya, "Did he say Kaoru?" Weird.

* * *

My mother thinks I need to start seeing a therapist to deal with my grief. I asked her what grief; she said I was taking the loss really hard.

I don't know what she's talking about, none of the possessions I lost in the fire were irreplaceable. Kaoru and I shrugged at each other then walked away.

* * *

I told her I didn't want to or need to go to see a therapist, but my mother made me go anyway. My therapist keeps telling me to call him by his first name Daisuke so we can be more comfortable with each other, but I think that's a little weird.

We started by talking about how school was going, and then he asked me about the host club. Then he asked me how Kaoru had been since the accident. I told him Kaoru was fine, maybe not eating as much as usual, but fine. We do our homework together still and we've been working on some designs for mother. We're thinking about starting back with the host club soon. Daisuke just said interesting, then wrote a few things down in my notebook. Then I left. I hope I don't have to come back.

* * *

Today I started hosting again. It was weird, the girls barely talked. I tried to play the "Which One is Hikaru" game with them, but one of them started to cry. I still don't know what I did to set her off, but I decided after that to spend the rest of hosting hours in the back working on homework with Kaoru. He needs to help me some more with my essays.

* * *

Something's off, but I can't tell what. I'm being put on medication for anxiety now. Kaoru still looks pale to me; he hasn't been eating as much as usual. I should go make him something to eat. Something with maple syrup, he loves maple syrup.

* * *

I'm taking more time off of school now by a request from Daisuke. People are telling me they've put up with my antics for long enough and that Kaoru isn't here, but I see him right here next to me. I don't know what they're talking about. Daisuke just called apparently, he thinks I need more medications added to help with my depression. I don't think I'm depressed at all, but whatever makes him and my mother happy.

* * *

It's been a year since the fire. It took this long for me to realize I had been deluding myself. A beam fell on you as we were running to safety. I didn't even see because I was too busy trying to help the maid stay awake. The firefighters got you out, but you were already gone. What kind of brother, what kind of _twin, _am I to not realize my other half is no longer behind me?

I kneel on your grave, tears slowly falling down my face. But you can see me can't you; you've still always been with me since that night.

I have to go now brother, but I'll be back in a few days with more flowers, I promise. We'll talk some more then.

As I turn to walk away, I lay a bouquet of orange roses on the grass in front of your headstone. See you later Kaoru, and know I will always love you.

_Flames – they licked the walls  
Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adore_

**Kaoru Hitachiin**

**June 9, 1990 – March 17, 2007**

**Brother, Son, Friend, Host**

**Forever Together, Never Apart**


End file.
